lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
The World of the Others
SilvaStorm is responsible for this transcription. The following is a special featurette seen on Disc 7 of the Lost: The Complete Third Season DVD box set. It is called the "The World of the Others", and discusses the antagonists of the series known as The Others during Season 3. ---- :montage of scenes from the first three seasons are shown concerning the survivors discovery and interaction with the Others :Sayid Jarrah: We're not alone! :Hurley: One of them isn't in the manifest. He wasn't on the plane. :John Locke: They've attacked us, sabotaged us, abducted us, murdered us. We're not the only people on this island, and we all know it. Carlton Cuse: We knew that this season was going to be about the Others, gonna be about our guys versus the other people on the island. Dominic Monaghan: They needed something to give us nightmares, and that has become the Others. Michael Emerson: They seem to be a kind of a rebel sect. Jack Bender: They are like us, but their survival traits are not necessarily like us. Henry Ian Cusick: It seems that they are heavily funded, well organized, hiding some big secret that has ramifications for the whole world. Jorge Garcia: It's getting an even more and more cult-ish feeling. :Ben Linus: Jack I was hoping you might join me for a walk. Jorge Garcia: That kind of "come with us," you know, "get rid of all your possessions, come and join us on our magic island". :Richard Alpert: Juliet The place we're taking you to is special. The World of the Others Elizabeth Mitchell: They could possibly have redeeming qualities or could just possibly be stark-raving mad. It's far more interesting to have morally ambiguous people. :Juliet Burke: Ben Why are we doing this? Jeff Pinkner: We knew that we wanted to feature some of the Others who we had yet to meet, the face of that ultimately being Juliet, Elizabeth Mitchell. Elizabeth Mitchell: Juliet's a fertility doctor. She's brought to the island for a specific purpose - to help the women there have babies. Elizabeth Mitchell: flashback set of There's something cool there. Look who's here. Look over there! :of Ben shaking hands with Juliet :Ben Linus: My name is Benjamin Linus. Michael Emerson: Ben is sort of the commander of the Others. On the ground, here, in this place, he's sort of the last word. Elizabeth Sarnoff: We sort of envisioned that there would be a number two. of [[Tom], Goodwin and Ethan shown] And we've discovered that there's a group of number twos, and the idea that there are people under Ben, and not all of them are terribly happy with his leadership. :Richard Alpert: Locke Ben has been wasting our time. We're looking for someone to remind us that we're here for more important reasons. Carlton Cuse: Alpert is the consigliere to the leader and as such, plays a very important role in influencing the events of the Others lives. of Juliet leaving the Mittelos Bioscience room. Damon Lindelof: He's sort of the Dick Cheney of the island. That is to say he was kind of in power over Bush Senior and now instead he has no aspirations to be the president of island himself. :Richard Alpert: Juliet This is Ethan, he's one of my colleagues. :Ethan Rom: It's a pleasure to meet you. Damon Lindelof: Ethan's been creating a lot of problems for our castaways, almost since the day that we arrived, by infiltrating us. of Ethan staring at Claire in the jungle. William Mapother: I have now officially shot more episodes since I died than when I was alive. William Mapother: set of Very, very happy to be back on the island. Stephen Williams: Mr Friendly. M.C. Gainey. M.C. Gainey: I'm a man of peace. Can't we all just get along? Michael Emerson: Here he was the most fearful figure in the program for so long. But now that he takes off the scary beard and everything, we kind of like him. :Bea Klugh: She said she knows your beard's fake, Tom. :Tom: Well thanks for pointing that out, Bea. M.C. Gainey: Now, I didn't know the beard was fake for four episodes, okay. Then I get the script and they said they found my beard in a locker. I thought, 'Okay, beautiful. Fits right in. Don't know what's going on'. :Sawyer: Jack and Juliet Hope I'm not interrupting. You two arguing over who's your favorite Other? Damon Lindelof: There are sort of good guys and bad guys inside the Others community and we're talking about Alex in that regard. Blake Bashoff: I think that Karl and Alex are sort of rebel Others. They go against the Others way of life and teachings. :Karl: Alex If I get caught, your father's gonna kill me this time. Jeff Pinkner: But there are also then loyalists. Ms Klugh is willing to do anything to protect the secret of the island. Damon Lindelof: She would rather be killed than taken prisoner. :see Sayid holding Ms Klugh at gunpoint outside the Flame :Bea Klugh: Do it, Mikhail! shoots her Stephen Williams: Mikhail a.k.a. Patchy. He is the guy who mans the Flame hatch, which is the communications nerve center for the Others. Andrew Divoff: set of , looking at poster of Nadia Comaneci This is a hero of mine, of Patchy's. Nadia Comaneci, the famous Romanian gymnist. Stephen Williams: And he is a loyalist, he is an Others loyalist. :Mikhail Bakunin: Sayid There is nothing that you could do to me that would make me lead you there. Carlton Cuse: One of the things that we wanted to do in season 3 was explore some of the other DHARMA stations that we referenced, if people studied the map that was found in the hatch last year of Locke looking at the blast door map. . :Sayid Jarrah: This is a map to a place called the Barracks. Carlton Cuse: The Barracks is sort of an official name, that was the DHARMA Initiative's name. But we, as the writers, like to call it New Otherton. Damon Lindelof: And the Others call it home. Michael Emerson: Barracks set It's my kind of place. A place where people retire, raise their families. Schools are good. :of the DHARMA classroom scene being filmed from :Olivia: So once water is added to the bicarbonate, we will get our very own volcanic reaction. Stephen Williams: Looks like any kind of mainland neighborhood except it's actually, like, nestled in a valley surrounded by mountains on this, you know, mystical island. Michael Emerson: Barracks set You two could have a tropical getaway here. Elizabeth Mitchell: It's a perfect suburban neighborhood where all the houses are painted exactly the same. Michael Emerson: Barracks set These beautiful, mustard-colored bungalows. Elizabeth Mitchell: There's flowers growing and people having barbecues, and someone cutting the lawn and people dressed in cool pastel colors laughing with their hair and makeup nicely done. It's a little Stepford-ish in a way. Like Stepford summer camp, really. Michael Emerson: Barracks set There's always something fun going on, whether it's the badminton contest, the horse shoes, the book clubs, we have it all here. :of young Ben looking up as a siren goes off in his classroom :Olivia: Okay, everyone into your positions. Scott Cobb: Barracks set There's the undertone of something that's not quite right. It's different than, say, your average surburbia in California somewhere. That would happen to be things like surveillance cameras, speakers, and security lights. You wouldn't necessarily see that in your own comfortable neighborhood, and that's to give an idea, a very subtle idea, that there's something else going on behind the scenes here. Michael Emerson: All the places that the Others inhabit, or the places that they work in have a wonderful sort of science-fiction fantasy quality about them. shots of the Hydra station shown :Jack Shephard: Is this one of their stations, the DHARMA Initiative? :Juliet Burke: They called it the Hydra. Scott Cobb: This is our logo for the Hydra station. It's basically the Hydra, which is a mythological creature with several different heads. And so there's various different types of substations used for experimentation. Damon Lindelof: The Hydra station is basically the zoological station which we've been alluding to since we saw the polar bear in the pilot. Let's finally go this place where these animals were. of Sawyer waking up in a cage. Damon Lindelof: We know that Kate and Sawyer were being kept in polar bear cages. Josh Holloway: Sawyer's cage Could I interest you in possibly a fish biscuit? Jim Triplett: Our experimental island and the cages that were our first six episodes was actually a theme park, which had basically just run wild over the last fifteen years. The production designers built a couple of cages and we painted a few DHARMA logos on the wall and we were ready to go. Andrew Murdock: Hydra cages set What is behind me is the exterior of the Hydra facility. When we saw this building, we just loved this kind of blocky, 80's-style architecture, and this state of dilapidation, so it suited the look that we were after perfectly. Everything here is aged, industrial, and a little bit larger, and a little bit unusual, so this was like the ideal place to kind of give off that sensation. :is a loud siren and a hooded Jack is taken past the cages :Kate Austen: It's Jack! JACK! :Sawyer: DOC! :Kate Austen: JACK! :see Jack waking up in his cell and looking around :Jack Shephard: We're underwater, aren't we? Damon Lindelof: We know that the cage that Jack was kept in was used to bring in maybe sharks and Juliet says dolphins as well. Scott Cobb: Hydra set The concrete walls, the tile, the steel floor, the table that Jack is layed upon, and the harness all lend itself to feeling that Jack is being held prisoner in a very dark space. :of Jack holding Juliet hostage :Jack Shephard: Open the door. :Juliet Burke: I can't. I can't, Jack. I do that, we die. Andrew Murdock: Hydra cages set An important conceptual thing to understand is that we're saying that this building behind us is where the operating theatre is and also where the cages are. And then another little subsection of this facility is where we have Jack's room and the surveillance room which is meant to be below sea level. Gregg Nations: And then it had another complex of buildings off to the side. That's where Room 23 was. :shots from the Room 23 sequence are shown :Alex: Here it is! Damon Lindelof: The DHARMA Initiative was doing all these experiments on animals, so is that room that Karl was in for humans, or what kind of animals were they showing those films to? Like, what was really going on there? :of the main island in the distance :Kate Austen: Sawyer That's our island? :Sawyer: What, you didn't believe me when I told you before? :Kate Austen: We need a boat. Gregg Nations: We saw the Hydra station island on Rousseau's map in the first season. I think that's great because then fans can go back and go "Hey, that was there from day one! That's kinda cool." And then of course we saw the Flame station on another map. Carlton Cuse: The Flame is really a communications station. Its purpose is to sort of be the conduit between the island and the outside world. :Ben Linus: I want detailed files on every single passenger. :Mikhail Bakunin: Already working on it. Carlton Cuse: The Others have all this information about our castaways and Mikhail has sort of been kind of collecting it on their behalf. Stephen Williams: The basement for the Flame was filled with documents, schematics, diagrams of significant Others installations, including the Looking Glass which is really central and pivotal in the finale. zoomout on a Looking Glass logo Jeff Pinkner: The Looking Glass station controls communications between one world, the world of the island, and the world of the mainland. see the scene of Charlie contacting Penelope Widmore from being filmed :Penelope Widmore: Can you hear me? :Charlie Pace: Yes! Yes, I can hear you! Elizabeth Sarnoff: It's a communications station, sort of like the other one, except that it's underwater. of Charlie climbing out of the Looking Glass moon pool Director: And cut. Elizabeth Sarnoff: It's the station that emits the ping that leads the submarine back, and basically it's the objective of the two women down there to jam all signals coming into the island. Ben doesn't want to get off the island, and he doesn't want anybody else to either. :Juliet Burke: Ben (crying) I want to go home. I want to go home, Ben. Please, can't you please just let me go home? :Ben Linus: No. Elizabeth Mitchell: Juliet's impetus towards getting off the island is huge. The most important person in her life has no idea where she is. So, she'll do anything to get off the island. :of Pickett about to shoot Sawyer on the beach is shown :Juliet Burke: Danny! shoots him Michael Emerson: Juliet seems to be a sort of instinctive warrior, like she's this ninja, genetic researcher. see Kate trying to hit Juliet, but is flipped onto the ground herself. Elizabeth Mitchell: Rather than being cold, I think that Juliet just associates when it comes to violence. Or when it comes to doing things that she has a true distaste for. So, where she got to be so technically proficient with a gun, I would like to know. Where she got to be technically proficient with her incredible right hook, I would also like to know. filming of Juliet punching Jack after the Hydra flooding is shown. Michael Emerson: I'm surprised that people pay any attention to Ben because I think Juliet is the truly frightening character on Lost. Elizabeth Mitchell: I think Juliet always thinks that she's trying to do good, even if Michael Emerson says that I'm the scariest one. laughs I have to say he's definitely the scariest one. of Ben returning to the Barracks after the purge Michael Emerson: He's a master of the art and science of psychology. He sets up situations where the results he hopes for are inevitable. :Ben Linus: We had such a wonderful plan to break you, Jack. Matthew Fox: I think that any redeeming qualities that Ben might choose to show are only in manipulation to get what he wants to get. Michael Emerson: But I also get to tamper with sympathies too because he can be very earnest. :Ben Linus: the Others I'm sorry. He's not who we thought he was. Carlton Cuse: Clearly Ben is a guy who wants to lead these people but I think he really wants to be the leader of the Others more for his own self aggrandizement than anything else, and I think Locke as a rival now is really threatening that. :Ben Linus: We're not going anywhere, John. You are going to stay behind. Carlton Cuse: But we now see that Locke does have a special communion with the island and he has a very mysterious encounter in this cabin with what may or may not be Jacob. :in Jacob's cabin is shown :Ben Linus: That's enough, you've had your fun, now - is thrown against the wall and we briefly see Jacob Elizabeth Sarnoff: It's all about who can see things on the island, and obviously, you know, some of our people have seen a lot of things, and some of them haven't seen anything. And that Ben is able to see his mother which makes him so interesting to the Others, and important, and why they're willing to take him in as one of their own, their leader. see Ben's meeting with Richard Alpert in the jungle, and after the purge Ben always says he's serving a higher purpose. He is willing to do whatever it takes for the good of the many. :Ben Linus: Ryan If any of 'em are stupid enough to get in your way, kill 'em. Jack Bender: In order for the greater good, we have to have certain characters die. M.C. Gainey: By the time you see this, I will be dead. Damon Lindelof: We killed a lot of Others in the finale. see the filming of one of the beach explosions from Director: Ready and 3, 2, 1, go! is an explosion and several stuntmen fly backwards Damon Lindelof: There was a lot of house cleaning going on. There's still a group that's moving for the temple, but Friendly is dead, and Isabel is dead, and Pryce is dead. And Pickett obviously died earlier, Klugh is gone, Mikhail is dead, so you know, in the war of us versus the Others, we did pretty well in the sort of final tally. see the filming of Jack throwing Ben down on the ground Jack Shephard: Tie him up. He's coming with us. Adam Horowitz: I think we shouldn't forget the unsung Others. The Jasons and the Lukes, and - Edward Kitsis: Aldo. They're not just henchmen, as Adam was saying, they have lives, they have wives, they have homes. Adam Horowitz: They have hopes and dreams that are shattered, but uh... Edward Kitsis: By our people. Adam Horowitz: ...you know, I think we should just take a moment to think about them. Edward Kitsis: I really think there should be a silent moment for the Others who we've lost this year. bows his head, while Edward just grins Josh Holloway: I think the Others represent a different perspective, a different dynamic if you will. I think that the writers have, in such a genious way, planted the question, who is good, who is bad, what is right and what is wrong? They're just fighting for what is theirs. It depends on how you wanna look at it. M.C. Gainey: Whoever is coming to this island next, they're gonna wish they had the Others back. We were scientists and humanitarians compared to what kind of animals are coming next. Michael Emerson: People are really getting hurt now, and things are being done that cannot ever be undone. The survival of the island is now at stake. *W Category:DVD *W